20 November 1979
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1979-11-20 ;Comments *XTC session features their spoof Grinderswitch intro and show preview, with a list of fictional bands. Peel's verdict? "Ooh, I do hate a smart alec... Do I say 'err' that often? I can't believe that I really do. I like the idea of the Blues Bastards, I must admit. I bet there's a band somewhere around the country that are called precisely that." *Peel complains of sounding too nasal due to having a cold, although he later comments, "My voice is enormously exciting isn't it? I bet there's hundreds and hundreds of young women with radios underneath their pillows as they lie in bed listening to the programme thinking, 'Peelie sounds great tonight'. Are there any? Write to me if you do!" *Multiple tracks are aired from from the Matumbi and PIL albums. *Mention is made of Peel's appearance on ITV's Star Games, something he seems to have kept to himself before transmission. Responding to a listener's letter he says, "I didn't mention the TV thing because it was deeply humiliating and I shan't tell you when the next round is either, because I don't want you to watch it." *Peel isn't very impressed with that week's Top 40 singles chart. "I was rather hoping that 'Eton Rifles' had gone to number one, but it hasn't. It's at number 3, up from 4. Dr Hook's still at number 1 and that frightful record by Queen (ie 'Crazy Little Thing Called Love') is at number 2. The rest of it was really fairly grim reading to be honest with you." *Rhyl band Seventeen later changed their name to the Alarm and went on to achieve some success. *DNV was fronted by Mike Scott, later of the Waterboys. Sessions *XTC #4. Repeat of fourth and final session, first broadcast 15 October 1979. All tracks except for "Scissor Man" available on "Drums And Wireless - BBC Radio Sessions 77 - 89 " (1994, CD, Nighttracks) and on "Transistors Blast" (1998, 4 CD, TVT Records). "Scissor Man" first appeared in 1980 on the doublepack edition of the single "Towers of London" and was later re-released on "Rag & Bone Buffet" (1990, Virgin). Tracklisting *XTC: Opening Sig & Speech (session) *XTC: Real By Reel (session) *Damned: I Just Can't Be Happy Today (7") Chiswick :JP: "Co-written by Dadomo eh? We never use anything else on our woollens at home." *Charlie Parkas: The Ballad Of Robin Hood (7") Paranoid Plastics :JP: "Of course with records like that you never know whether it's somebody being serious in a sense or whether it's somebody like Genesis being amusing." The Charlie Parkas single turned out to be a spoof release by a spin off from the group Alberto y Lost Paranoias. See http://2-tone.info/2tone.pl?show369&. *Matumbi: Come With Me (LP - Point Of View) EMI *Squire: The Face Of Youth Today (7") I-Spy Records :JP: "Pretty spotty in my experience and in need of a damn good wash." *Buzzards: Sharp Young Men (LP - Jellied Eels To Record Deals) Chrysalis *Public Image Ltd.: The Suit (LP - Metal Box) Virgin *XTC: Ten Feet Tall (session) *Madness: Rockin' In A Flat (LP - One Step Beyond) Stiff :(tape flip) *Arthur 2 Stroke: The Wundersea World Of Jacques Cousteau (7") Anti-Pop Entertainmenterama *Piranhas: Jilly (LP Various Artists - Labels Unlimited) Cherry Red *Festive Fifty trail. *Matumbi: Bookie To The Bank (LP - Point Of View) EMI *Metropak: Run Run Run ('You're A Rebel' 7") no label *Regents: 7 Teen (7") Rialto :JP: "I have met young women of 17 myself, but I found them to be a little too mature for me." *Seventeen: Don't Let Go (7") Vendetta *Specials: Too Hot (LP - The Specials) Two-Tone *Joy Division: Transmission (7") Factory *XTC: Roads Girdle The Globe (session) (cuts out) *Raincoats: Off Duty Trip (LP - The Raincoats) Rough Trade *Low Numbers: Keep In Touch (7") Warner Bros :JP: "If you weren't listening earlier on in the programme, don't forget to send your three favourite records of all time in to our festive fifty because it gives me something to do at the weekends, when otherwise I have nothing to do except sit and enjoy myself and watch television and eat and so forth like that." *Public Image Ltd.: Bad Baby (LP - Metal Box) Virgin *Trailer for Kid Jensen's show in which he's travelling around Europe. *Matumbi: Daughter Of Babylon (LP - Point Of View) EMI *Pop Group: We Are All Prostitutes (7") Rough Trade *Brians: My Brother's Famous (7") DinDisc *DNV: Death In Venice (7") New Pleasures *Secret Affair: I'm Not Free (But I'm Cheap) (LP - Glory Boys) I-Spy Records (tape flip) *Dodgems: Science Fiction (Baby You're So) (7") Attrix *XTC: Scissor Man (session) *Barrington Levy & Trinity: Lose Respect (12") Greensleeves *Crawdaddys: I'm Movin' On (LP - Crawdaddy Express) Voxx File ;Name *1979-11-20 John Peel BBC Radio 1.mp3 ;Length *01:57:29 ;Other *T178 and T179 of the 400 Box *Complete show - missing a few minutes where the tapes change over. ;Available *http://www.mediafire.com/?t2l2zzomrm4 *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1979 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:400 Box